Lost Love
by Angelic-Sora
Summary: "Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve. He intended on killing himself." Six years after the war Harry and Ginny decide to call it quits and break up. Ginny take his wand after his suicidal thoughts and he runs off and finds himself at Draco's flat. How did he end up here, and what is this feeling in Draco's chest? YAOI! Future Drarry. NO MPREG!
1. Divorce

**A/N: So I decided to do a new Harry Potter Story featuring DRARRY! Umm so I will update this whenever I get the free time so if you are looking for a weekly update you are reading the wrong story. Also I am not a fan of Mpreg so please don't ask me to include it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

~Spell 1: Divorce~

They walked in the moonlight and sat down by the glittery lake.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Ginny, why do you love me?"

"W-what do you mean? Harry, what's gotten in to you?" Ginny stares at Harry with tear filled eyes.

"I was thinking last night… We've known each other since my first year at Hogwarts, Ginny. You idolized me because I was the _Boy Who Lived_. If anything my mum should be the idol not me. She's the one who really defeated Voldemort. I was just the boy who channeled her spell. I love people for who they are, not a name forced on someone. I fell in love with you because of who you are. But why do you love me, Ginerva?" Ginny looks up at the sky trying to hold back her tears.

"Harry… I- I don't love you the way you love me." She always knew this day would come. The day she told Harry Potter that her love was just a phase. "It was a phase, a phase in my mind. The love for someone famous, like every other girl, it was all just a phase. I never wanted it to end this way you know, I wanted it to fall apart slowly as to not tear apart our hearts."

Tears were streaming down both of their faces now. "I understand. I understand that you should never fall for a fan of yours. I understand that our love has been washed away by the sea. Good bye, Ginny. Take care of the kids for me." Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve. He intended on killing himself.

"HARRY, NO!" Ginny grabbed his wand before he could even think of a spell fitting enough. "Harry, our kids need you. You are supposed to be strong. Don't do this Harry. I- I'll get Ron and Hermione." Just like that she dashed off into the cottage where everyone was celebrating Thanksgiving.

* * *

The door burst open.

"RON! HERMIONE!" Her voice was filled with panic. Everyone at the table was startled. They stared at the couple and waited, everyone's eyes filled with panic. The two pushed their chairs back with so much force they tipped over and ran to Ginny who was standing at the door panting. "Ginny! Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron questioned.

"It's Harry." Tears were still streaming down her face. She held out his wand. "He wants to kill himself… and it's all my fault…" Hermione's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. She was the first to flee the house in search of Harry. "HARRY!"

* * *

Harry sat at the base of the tree sobbing silently. He heard his name being screamed from who he guessed was Hermione. Why had he broken so easily?

"HARRY?!" Hermione's voice rang out.

"HARRY!" There was Ron's voice.

"Potter!?" He looked up to see the face of his ex-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. His eyes were wide. "What are you doing at my flat?" Harry hadn't looked at where he was going, but there it was Draco's house, which meant he was in Draco's yard, which meant he was trespassing. "Sorry. I'll leave." His voice was hoarse and Draco could tell. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I- I don't know what you are talking about."

"I can hear your friends calling you and tears are streaming down your face." Draco held his hand out to Harry. "Come on, we don't want you catching a cold." Harry took Draco's hand and stood up. They headed for the house and Draco opened the door. Draco took of his shoes and put on a pair of black slippers. Harry followed Draco's example and took off his shoes. Draco was already sitting in a dark brown recliner and he called Harry over to the couch at his side. Though Harry's tears dried up there was still another round waiting to spill.

"Harry, what happened? Why were you outside my house? BLOODY HELL, why are you crying!?"

"G- Ginny broke up with me. Or more so I technically triggered the break up." Tears were streaming down his face again. "After we broke off I needed to get out of there and apparently I brought myself here. Can you tell Ron and Hermione that I'm all right? Ginny took my wand away after I thought of killing myself…" Harry started sobbing loudly. "Why didn't she let me kill myself!?"

"P- Potter! Haven't you thought of your family, your friends? Even I don't want you to die." Draco stood up and sat in front of Harry. "Harry, everything will be okay. I'll get Hermione over here and everything will be fine." Draco was so out of character that he even gave Harry a hug! "Malfoy, why are you being so nice? It's so unlike you…"

"Well being depressed and wanting to kill yourself is unlike you. So I guess it's opposite day." Harry smiled a genuine smile. "Now what's Hermione's wand number?" After Harry gave Draco the number, Draco called a scared Hermione and they waited for her arrival.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Draco opened the door and Hermione walked in. She took her shoes off, Harry stood up. Hermione walked over to him. _SMACK! _ Harry's eyes were wide with a red handprint forming on his right cheek. He raised a hand and held it against his burning cheek. He sank back onto the couch.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? First you try to kill yourself and then you run off!? THANK GOD DRACO FOUND YOU, BECAUSE WE WERE OUT FOR ATLEAST TWO HOURS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Tears were falling down her cheeks and her hair was messy. Ron walked in not a minute later, followed by Mrs. Weasley, then by Ginny. Ginny looked down at the floor as she took the chair on the opposite side of the room. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes; she didn't want to lose another son. She didn't want to lose Harry, not after losing Fred. She walked over to Harry and gave him a big hug. Ron was hugging Hermione who had broken down and was now sitting on the floor. Draco closed the door and looked toward the five. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." He called. He then stalked off to his room upstairs. He closed himself in his room and flopped onto the bed. "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with Harry? Why do I feel this aching in my chest?" He questioned to himself out loud. Was it love? Or was it anxiety?


	2. Yet Another Divorce

**A/N: Ok so I became quite infatuated with this fanfic. So here I am writing this second chapter. Sorry for the wait as well. Oh and the kids are born earlier so I can stick with my story.**

**Current Year in fic: 2004 (2002 in flashback)**

**Current ages:**

**Harry: 24  
Ginny : 23  
James: 2  
Albus: 1  
Lily: Not yet born**

**Draco:24  
Astoria (Only appears in the flashback): 23  
Scorpious: 4**

**Ron: 24  
Hermione: 24  
Rose: 4  
Hugo: Not yet born**

**Enjoooooy!  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

~Spell 2: Yet Another Divorce~

**-Two years before Harry's divorce-**

"What do you mean you're gay!?" Astoria yelped.

"I like guys not girls," Draco held a hand to his forehead, "and it took me 2 years of marriage to learn that." Draco responded courageously taking his hand away.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Astoria held a hand to her forehead and slumped into her favorite brown recliner. "How could I have not noticed sooner… You never look into my eyes anymore, you never kiss me, no sex, you don't even say "I love you" anymore… How could I be such a fool."

"I'm sorry Astoria. I feel even dumber than you. It took me years to find this out. I really am sorry."

"What about Scorpius ?"

"As in, who should take custody?" Draco questioned with a hint of disappointment. Draco knew that Astoria wouldn't let him keep Scorpius.

"Yes."

"You should of course." He lied.

"Of course. Well I'll go pack up, you start the papers."

"Right." Draco said solemnly. Both bustled around in the night preparing for court and the divorce.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Draco sat up on his bed thinking of how this changed his life forever. He then questioned himself out loud. "But I couldn't be in love with Harry could I? No, there is no possible way that could be true. I am Draco Malfoy, not some gay guy who falls in love with a hero." Sure he was gay, but that doesn't mean he would fawn over a hero. "No, Harry is straight there is no way he could be gay. Since when did I even think of Potter as Harry?!" There was a knock at the door.

"Malfoy, are you in there?" It was Harry.

"Yes, I'm here. Come on in." Harry opened the door and sat on the chair next to Draco's bed. "So my divorce is official. Ginny and I are going to court on the second of December."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No. Not unless I want to stay in a drafty summer cottage with no electricity and a frozen up well."

"Go grab some stuff, you can stay with me here. The spare bedroom is right across from here and it has it's own bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Potter. Now go before I change my mind" Harry rushed out of the room and headed for the cottage.

* * *

"Now Harry, what exactly happened with Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I was just thinking back towards my years at Hogwarts… that's all you need to know." Harry replied as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

"Oh Harry. You'll always be my son you know that, right?"

"Of course. I'm sure my mum is very happy that I will always have a mother to go for my problems. As I am sure she is looking over Fred as you are for me." Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave Harry a big hug. Tear after tear was shed from Mrs. Weasley's eyes as she hugged Harry. "I'll always be here for you, ya know." Harry said as he hugged back. "I'll make sure to visit and I'll be there for the Holidays. If you ever need money don't hesitate to ask."

"Of course, Harry. Now go say 'good bye' to everyone else. I'll see you whenever you're ready."

Harry walked into the living room and gave his two sons hugs, Hermione a kiss on the cheek and a hug, and Ginny a pat on the shoulder. The pregnant Ginny looked up at him with a sad face.

"Don't worry I'll help with the baby." Ginny nodded. Harry made his way to Rose, who was tinkering with LEGOs. Harry knelt down and gave her a big hug.

"Be good for your mum. Okay, Rose?" Rose nodded and went back to tinkering with the LEGOs that sat in front of her. Harry stood up and stood in the doorway facing away from the others. Slowly he turned around and said "Good bye. I'll visit soon." And he left getting his wand back from Mrs. Weasley and giving one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before lugging his bags to Malfoy's flat.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, there's no way I could ignore the guy that saved my life." Draco replied with a soft smile.

_b-bump b-bump_

Harry hid his face as it blushed violently. "Harry, is something wrong?"

"Er, no not at all."

"Are you sure? Your cheeks are red. Did you catch a fever?" Draco stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, but you should go lie down and rest. I'm going to start dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I didn't eat a lot. So I guess some dinner would be nice. I'm going to go lie down now, call me when it's ready." Harry walked down the hall and into his new room. He set down his bags and threw himself onto the bed, covering his face into the silk emerald sheets. "What's wrong with me?" He sighed.

Soon Harry drifted to sleep with the thoughts of a new life. It would be one without a lying bitch, one where he could finally become the Auror that he has always wanted to be. He was offered the job after he graduated Hogwarts, but he declined because that was the year Ginny was pregnant with James.

* * *

Only half asleep Harry started to smell something quite repulsive. A few more sniffs and he realized something was burning. Harry's eyes widened and he reached for his wand and glasses that were sitting on the bedside table. "DRACO!" Harry shouted as he darted out the door.

Standing terrified in the kitchen was Draco, holding a spatula very close to him. On the stove a pan was on fire. Harry came charging in. "Impervius!" He flicked his wand towards the fire and quickly turned the gas off.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Harry yelled at Draco who was still panicking.

"I was sautéing some chicken and all of a sudden it caught on fire…" Tears were sparkling in Draco's pale gray eyes.

"Do you have an apron I can use?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry stunned.

"Uh yeah…" Draco reached into a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a blue apron. "Here." Draco handed the apron over. Harry quickly pulled on the apron and tied it in the back. He then reached into the freezer and pulled out another package of chicken breasts. "Did you forget you could use magic when the stove caught on fire?" Harry questioned while he dried and cleaned the stove.

"Uh yeah… I was just caught off guard." Draco responded while rubbing his forehead.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay. Do you have a headache?" Draco tensed a bit.

"A very small one it'll go away soon."

"Ok. Why don't you go sit down for a bit and I'll work on the food." Draco nodded and headed for the recliner.

* * *

As Draco sat down the memories came flooding through. His father's eyes were locked on his as Voldemort snuck up from behind and forced the dark mark on him. Draco was horrified with himself. He remembered when he went to Severus and begged him to help get the mark off of his right arm. When Severus turned him down and said there was nothing to get rid of the mark, Draco had broken down right then and there.

Draco was forced to do certain tasks for his father, everyone thought that Draco was just some git, but he was only misunderstood. Half the things he did were ordered by his father. He was abused and his mother knew nothing of it.

His mother was a very busy lady, she had stacks of paperwork every day and she maintained her own antique shop. Narcissa wasn't forced to get a dark mark, she wasn't faithful to Voldemort, she had an exception. She had a husband who worked his ass off for her, to make sure his family wasn't to be harmed by dark magic.

Draco thought of all the horrible things he had done, the horrible things that happened to him and his family. Draco forgot Harry was even in the house, as he sat there and cried.


	3. UPDATE: Please read!

Hey everyone, Sora again! It's been months since my last update. Things have finally gotten better. You'll see a new update for the story soon. (About nine days maybe a little more ^^) I just wanted to point out that I'll be sticking with one story, I don't know which one. It may be Ib or it may be Man or I may just keep those two on hiatus and finish my Harry Potter fan fic. I currently have some, not all, progress on the next chapter for all three. Well anyways. ciao for now.

~Sora~


End file.
